Hot as fever
by ArtySelby
Summary: Remus is living at Sirius' flat after Hogwarts. He's recovering from a fever and the worried boyfriend Sirius is making him stay in bed. Bored and a bit mischievous, Remus finds things he can do in bed. Preferably with the mentioned fussy boyfriend.


**Characters are not mine, as you know. Othrwise I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction. English is not my first language, so feel free to tell me about errors and other things too. **

**Basically I had a flu myself and entertained myself with this idea while drinking tea and feeling crappy. Enjoy the fic~**

* * *

Remus Lupin was buried underneath a mountain of blankets. He was feeling almost unbearably hot. But he was also kind of tired and strength less, so he just squirmed a bit to lessen the amount of blankets. The reason he was there was the flu together with a fever that had been on for a couple of days. He was actually getting better already, but mother hen Sirius had still piled all the blankets on him and nipped off to make tea and something to eat.

Remus had been living in Sirius' flat for a bit over a month now. Remus had had a job at a flobberworm farm, but had to quit because his co-workers started to get suspicious of his monthly absence from work. So here he was again, jobless and bunking at his boyfriend's. Not that he was complaining, he was happy to be living with Sirius again. He wouldn't have taken the flobberworm job at all if he really wasn't in the need of money.

"You still awake?" came a silent question from the door and interrupted Remus' wallowing.

"Of course. I'm not that sick anymore, I keep telling you", he replied.

"But are you really sure? Better to be safe than sorry, right?" Sirius said with such conviction that Remus couldn't help giggling. And also coughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" demanded Sirius, navigating the messy room expertly while balancing a tray with two cups of tea and some sandwiches.

"Just that you're usually the unsafe-and-probably-not-even-sorry kind of guy", teased Remus while sitting up.

"Not when it comes to my boyfriend", Sirius countered. He swiped a few books populating the night stand to the floor and set the tray down.

"Oh you", sighed Remus, smiling.

"But really, we could just eat by the table, I'm not that sick", he tried.

"Not with that fever", scolded the mother hen that was his boyfriend.

"How do you even know I still have fever?" questioned Remus. Sure he didn't feel 100%, but fine enough. And he was getting really bored. Sirius clapped his palm to the sick boyfriend's forehead.

"Well, you feel hot to me", he said giving a look of victory.

"I feel fine to me", complained Remus back. "How 'bout we measure it", he offered then.

"Right, do we have a thermometer?" said Sirius.

"I do. It's an old muggle one and it's in the bathroom on my shelf", Remus instructed. Sirius got up to fetch it. Remus sat waiting and got a good idea. If he had to stay in bed, at least he could have some fun in it.

"So, how do you use this thing?" asked Sirius while marching back into the room with the old thing made out of glass.

"You stick it in my butt and it'll take some three minutes to measure", explained Remus with a blank face.

"Really? It has to be in your butt?" he asked incredulously.

"With the newer muggle ones, no, but that one's so old it doesn't work otherwise", Remus lied with ease.

"Well, ok. Pants down then", complied the pureblood. Remus pushed all the blankets aside, got on his knees on the bed and pulled the striped pyjama bottoms and pants down in one go. He leaned forwards offering his butt to Sirius.

"You sure about this? Does it need lube or something?" worried Sirius.

"Yes I'm sure. Come on, my arse has had bigger things in it and you know that", replied Remus in an almost flirty manner. Sirius may have blushed a little. Remus felt Sirius' coldish hand on his butt, pulling the cheeks apart a bit.

"Here goes", warned Sirius, touching the cold glass instrument to the hole and slowly pushing it in. Remus was pretty sure Sirius had kind of lubricated it with spit anyway.

"Now what?" he then asked.

"We wait", Remus replied. Sirius stayed there holding the thermometer still, his thumb caressing a scar on Remus's butt. Remus stayed on all fours on the bed, butt in the air. He peeked over his shoulder to see Sirius staring at him.

"Liking the view?" he flirted, wiggling a bit. He felt really naughty like that, face flushed red by the fever and a bit of embarrassment, butt in the air things sticking out of it.

"I might", admitted Sirius, averting his eyes now. There was a silence of minutes. Remus wiggled some more, trying to rub his now half hard penis against his thigh while Sirius occasionally glanced at Remus when he thought the guy wouldn't see.

"Okay, it has to have been over three minutes now", exclaimed Sirius sounding almost frustrated.

"U-hu, take it out then", replied Remus with a husky tone. Sirius did.

"Well, it's like 37.9, almost 38. I'd say that's a fever", he announced. Remus had sat on the edge of the bed, now completely pantless and buttoning open his pyjama top.

"You're probably right. I guess I have to stay in bed then", the werewolf surrendered.

"W-well, you do that. I'll go take this to the bathroom and..." Sirius started off.

"You, me, this bed, now", growled Remus and laid down. The open shirt revealed his slim but well toned chest that was crossed by multiple scars. His penis was now full on hard and laid against his flat stomach. The fever redness of his cheeks made him look exceptionally eager. Sirius who had been fighting with his own hard-on for all the three or so minutes of waiting, groaned.

"But you're sick. It's too much excitement", he argued.

"Well, I'll just do it myself then", said Remus, seductively sliding his hand down his chest and stomach, gripping the penis while keeping eye-contact. Sirius looked more frustrated than ever.

"Fine", he then almost shouted and crawled out of his trousers and pants with the speed Remus had last seen him strip back in Hogwarts where it was always a bit hurry. Remus reached for the lube that was always in the top second drawer of the night stand.

"But you'll have to lay down, ok? We'll make this calm", insisted the fussy boyfriend.

"Ok, ok", promised Remus, laying back and lifting his legs up by grabbing the backs of his thighs with his hands. Sirius took the lube Remus had dropped on the bed and applied it both to his penis and Remus' hole, popping his fingers inside. Remus eagerly opened up to them making small happy noises.

"You look really hot when you're that blushed you know?" commented Sirius. Indeed Remus did look hot laying there all bare and ready.

"You ready?" Sirius made sure.

"Just fuck me already", demanded Remus and Sirius complied, slowly pushing in. It was hot. How did Sirius not come to think of that after just measuring the temperature?

"Yes", whispered Remus, who was reaching down for his own penis. But Sirius was having none of that. He grabbed both Remus' arms and pinned them above the werewolf's head.

"A ah, calmly", scolded Sirius and started to move so slowly it was almost torture. Remus whined below him. Sirius locked eyes with his boyfriend. He could see how horny Remus was and that made him need release like nothing else, so he lifted the pace a bit. Sirius set into pulling out calmly and the thrusting in fast, occasionally hitting the sweet spot that made Remus yelp out of satisfaction. Sirius changed his left hand to grip both of Remus' wrists and reached his right to grab his lover's penis. With a tight grip he started stroking it and with the combined effort of a forceful thrust right to the prostate and Sirius' fast hand, Remus came moaning all over both of their stomachs. Sirius was not far behind, the rhythmical contractions around his penis making him come as well.

After that the silence lasted for some minutes while the boys sleepily cuddled under all the blankets.

"It didn't have to be in the butt, did it?"

"Oh, you knew?"

"Yeah."


End file.
